Devourers
Devourers (侵食者 Shinshokusha) are extraordinary beings or simply monsters from a different dimension. Through their own will or not, it is unknown, but each time they come through to this world, they will destroy everything that it engulfs. Moreover, there are more powerful devourers known as the "Lord Devourers" (侵食王者 Shinshoku Ōja). Each individual Devourers is unique in power/abilities and type. Devourers were revealed to be created by a True God, Shaddai El Chai as she opposed the idea of living among with the humans, so she created Devourers to destroy every single humanity in the dimension. After she was sealed in multiple places, the devourers carried out her wish of destroying humanity and also breaking the seal of her by devouring one world and another. Classes SSS-Class : Lord Devourer They are more stronger devourers which are higher and superior classes than SS-Classes or lowers. They also noted to be the schemers of sending devourers to intrude worlds. Unlike low classes, they can talks and have their own thinking, their personalities are almost the same to be sarcastic and cruel. They were stated to be the most terrifying monsters that will do not spared any living beings until the world is in dust. There's only Magiquone who was able to withstand the shares that spread across the Savior Jewish by keeping an anti-crystal in the disguise of the amulet Juné always wears. They cannot be revived even through their kind, "The Revivolver" which was destroyed by Inversed Juné. Known Lord Devourers : *Magiquone SS-Class The second ranked monsters and noted to be very larger than the S-Class monsters. This classed monster's abilities are still unknown, however similar to the lower classed monsters. *Ruin Dragon *Revivolver - Has the ability to revive dead creatures such as humans, it is the only one Devourer who can revive those dead creatures, however, it cannot revive its kind and also itself. So it is very cautious of its well being from being killed. S-Class The S-Class are the third ranked monsters, and along with the higher classed monsters, these monsters can talk and have their own thinking. They are known to be terrestrial devourers and they seen to be very large, larger than the Ancient Dragon. AAA-Class The fourth ranked monster are usually found in two or more groups with the A-Class monsters. They are terrestrial and flying hybrid monsters, despite their large built body, they are proved to be powerful and fast. They are said to be taken an appearance of a dragon. *Ancient Dragon - Found partnering with a Squiravia AA-Class The fifth ranked monsters that are only be found underground, since their specialty is dragging or ambushing their enemies from underground. They are mechanical beings which their abilities are mostly shooting lasers. *Proto L-Z8X90 Type A-Class The sixth ranked monsters that are terrestrial devourers, sized either as a wolf or smaller. They usually seen in the sky but also founded in the ground as well. They usually seen in two or more groups with the AAA-Classed Devourers. *Squiravia - Found partnering with an Ancient Dragon B-Class The seventh ranked monsters are either sized as an elephant or bigger beings but they are described to be more wilder than other devourers. They are also terrestrial and aquatic which can be found them in water as well. They have more beast-like characteristics and have sharp jaws. They are mostly working individually. * Beastalle C-Class The eighth ranked monsters are sized as wolf or smaller beings. They are slightly powerful than the D-Class but still considered as weak. There are animal-like beings and also mechanical beings, they seen working in group and there's nothing special about them. * Proto X9ZA Type * Proto X1ZB Type D-Class The most lowest rank and ninth ranked monsters of overall. They are described to be the most weakest devourers but they are identified as Assassins despite they are weak but they are good in assassinations or ambushes since they are very silent beings, they are sized as at least like a dog or smaller and are mechanical beings which can they have the ability to fly. They either worked as a group or individual. * Proto X00A Type Known Devourers Trivia * It is noted that S or higher classes monsters only could be defeated by Juné Ryuhane since her powers are far more superior than the other gods ever in the history. Category:Species Category:Antagonists Category:Terminology Category:Crystal Dimension